The Collector's Series, Volume One
| recorded = 1990–99 | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = 71:47 | label = | producer = | prev_title = The Early Singles | prev_year = 2000 | next_title = A New Day Has Come | next_year = 2002 }} [ AllMusic review] |rev2 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev2score = }} The Collector's Series, Volume One is a primarily English-language compilation album by Canadian singer Celine Dion, released by Columbia Records on 20 October 2000. The album was renamed Tout en amour (meaning All in Love) in France. It features "The Power of the Dream", the song that Dion performed during the opening ceremony of the 1996 Summer Olympics. The album has sold over three million copies worldwide. Content The Collector's Series, Volume One is a compilation of some of Dion's biggest hits and few rare tracks. The album features "The Power of the Dream" from the opening ceremony of the 1996 Summer Olympics, duets with Barbra Streisand and Andrea Bocelli, and few rarely heard non-English language songs. It also includes singles which were not issued on Dion's previous greatest hits album All the Way… A Decade of Song: "Where Does My Heart Beat Now", "Only One Road", "Falling into You", "Tell Him", and "The Reason". Tout en amour was released in France also as a limited edition, including twelve colour postcards with previously unreleased photos of Dion. The album was re-released in October 2004 in few European countries, as part of the Best of the Best Gold series. The gold-disc pressing was housed in a die-cut slipcase, exposing the gold disc and featured the same tracks that graced the standard pressing. Commercial performance The Collector's Series, Volume One has sold over three million copies worldwide and topped chart in France, and reached top ten in Canada and Portugal. It was certified gold in many countries, including the United States, where it has sold 914,000 copies, according to Nielsen SoundScan. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = The Power of the Dream | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 4:30 | title2 = Where Does My Heart Beat Now | writer2 = | extra2 = Christopher Neil | length2 = 4:32 | title3 = Us | writer3 = Billy Pace | extra3 = | length3 = 5:44 | title4 = The Reason | writer4 = Carole King, Mark Hudson, Greg Wells | extra4 = George Martin | length4 = 4:59 | title5 = Seduces Me | writer5 = Dan Hill, John Sheard | extra5 = | length5 = 3:45 | title6 = With This Tear | writer6 = Prince | extra6 = Walter Afanasieff | length6 = 4:12 | title7 = Falling into You | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:18 | title8 = Pour que tu m'aimes encore | writer8 = Jean-Jacques Goldman | extra8 = Goldman | length8 = 4:13 | title9 = Un garçon pas comme les autres (Ziggy) | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 2:56 | title10 = Be the Man | note10 = Japanese version | writer10 = | extra10 = Foster | length10 = 4:39 | title11 = Tell Him | note11 = duet with Barbra Streisand | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 4:50 | title12 = The Prayer | note12 = duet with Andrea Bocelli | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 4:27 | title13 = All by Myself | note13 = Spanish version | writer13 = | extra13 = Foster | length13 = 5:08 | title14 = Amar Haciendo el Amor | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 4:09 | title15 = Only One Road | writer15 = Peter Zizzo | extra15 = Wake | length15 = 4:48 | title16 = That's the Way It Is | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 4:01 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | collapsed = yes | title17 = When I Fall in Love | note17 = duet with Clive Griffin | writer17 = | extra17 = Foster | length17 = 4:20 }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales |salesamount=155,300|salesref= |accessdate=28 July 2014}} |salesamount=25,000|salesref= }} }} Release history References External links * Category:2000 compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Billy Steinberg Category:Albums produced by Christopher Neil Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:Albums produced by Humberto Gatica Category:Albums produced by Jim Steinman Category:Albums produced by John Jones (record producer) Category:Albums produced by Max Martin Category:Albums produced by Ric Wake Category:Albums produced by Rick Nowels Category:Albums produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Celine Dion compilation albums